titansoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight Elhanan
Knight Elhanan , Known as the legendary titans killer, he is an enemy he faces in the sanctuary of Titan Souls. Knight Elhanan is one of the five bosses that has two phases. Description Knight Elhanan is a giant humanoid dressed in a heavy suit of invincible blue armor, a red flowing cape, and an antlered helmet. Knight Elhanan is located at the far back of the Shrine, standing inside a raised niche in the wall. The Shrine room itself shares similar colors to Elhanan's armor. There are also six pillars, three on each side of the center path. Although every Titan is unique in respect to each other, Knight Elhanan bears the strongest resemblance to the player themselves. Knight Elhanan is the most human-like and is similarly bound to an arrow. Strategy Knight Elhanan will at first be turned away and dismissive of the player's presence, and unreachable. Elhanan's Soul Arrow sits idly at the base of the pillar closest to him on the left side. The battle is initiated when the player shoots Elhanan's Soul Arrow with their own, which stuns both the player and Elhanan with an electric shock. The lightning is not lethal but will stun. Elhanan will collapse to the floor, armor briefly vanishing to reveal the Titan naked and defenseless. Elhanan will re-summon his Soul Arrow and his armor, beginning his retaliation. * Elhanan will first float and stomp into the room's center, briefly charging and aiming his Soul Arrow at the player. When launched, Elhanan's Soul Arrow will constantly bounce from wall to pillar. During this time Elhanan will dodge any incoming attacks and attempt to shoot three normal (albeit much faster) arrows at the player. When the Soul Arrow comes to a rest, Elhanan will retrieve all his arrows manually and float back to the center, restarting the attack cycle. * To defeat this Titan, the player must once again shoot the Soul Arrow to stun Elhanan, removing his armor. In this brief time window, he must be shot before the armor returns. * Note that every time the player shoots Elhanan's arrow, both Elhanan 'and ' the player are stunned. The key to getting better chances at defeating him is to be positioned near to both Elhanan and his Soul Arrow so that the player can quickly retrieve their arrow and make the shot before Elhanan's armor regenerates. Trivia * Upon close inspection, Elhanan doesn't appear to have any skin, nostrils, or jaw when rendered armor-less. Without the armor, Elhanan looks to be a skeletal monster with lean musculature. * The six pillars can provide defensive cover but are vulnerable to Elhanan's attacks, becoming cracked with one hit and destroyed in two. * No matter where Elhanan and the Soul Arrow are, they will always be connected by a constant stream of purple lightning whenever the Soul Arrow is in motion. * Similar to other Titans after they are killed, Elhanan's body will turn brown and dead but will not shrink in size. * In Hardmode, Elhanan and all of his arrows will travel much faster and the Soul Arrow will destroy the pillars in one hit without ricocheting. Video Category:Enemies